monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Runner
The Runner is the only Xenomorph from Alien 3. A stray Face Hugger impregnates Ripley with a queen embryo,and after the ship crashes on the prison planet it moves on to a Yak like creature (in the theatrical version its a rottweiler, Alien 3 chronology is very confusing), later on a funeral is held for Lt. Hiks and the young girl Newt, their bodies are cremated in the furnace in case they had been impregnated by the Face Hugger, at the same time the runner Chestburster starts to erupt from the Yaks stomach, once fully hatched it runs off to explore, later on prisoner Murphy is cleaning the air vents when he see's the Runner hiding in a small vent when he tries to touch it, but the Runner spits acid in his face he steps back screaming in pain, he trips and goes hurtling in to the giant fan, his body parts are found and its blamed on his carelessness, of course Ripley is skeptical about Murphy's death. Not long after three prisoners (Golic, Boggs and Rains) are walking among the sewers lighting the candles that are set to commemorate those who died, when Boggs hears something he goes to investigate the nose and he finds a pipe he sticks his head in only to be grabbed by the Runner much to the horror of the others, the rest of Rains is pulled up into the pipe where it is presumably devoured, the runner chases after the other two and grabs Boggs after killing him it hunts for Golic but is unable to find him so it runs off. Golic who is now mentally disturbed is found and is blamed for the deaths of Boggs and Golic, and is put in a straight jacket by the foundations doctor, Clemens. late on the infirmary Ripley is talking to Clemens with Golic tied to a hospital bed. Clemens admits to Ripley the reason he was placed here, at the same time the Runner drops down from the ceiling and grabs Clemens it uses its inner jaw to smash through Clemens head it then looms to wards Ripley but leaves, Andrews the warden arrives but dismisses the incident. Andrews gets all the prisoners together and gives a speech about the dragon (Golics nickname for the Runner) could not possibly be real, however the second he finishes his speech the Runner down and grabs Andrews it kills him splattering blood all other, afterwards the prisoners decide to take action, they dose a secluded space with highly flammable toxic waste their plan is going smoothly until one of the prisoners who happens to be smoking a cigar is killed by the runner, the cigar falls into the liquid and it sets the place ablaze it starts blowing up more than expected killing several other inmates, one of the inmates in then split up by the Runner and the survivors, Ripley calls him back but he decided to run letting the Xenomorph follow it dose so and Ripley tells the others to close he doors, behind them a scream is heard. Golic later escapes captivity and goes to the place the creature was locked up, he slits the guards throat and opens the doors, as he does so the Runner descends down on him and kills the, it then runs off into the facility, after another body is found they decide to lure it into the furnace, they use one of the prisoners to lure it and they shut the doors behind it, again the plan was going well until one of the doors fail the Runner then slaughters all of the remaining survivors minus Dillon, Murphy, Ripley and Aaron they succeed in getting the xenomorph it the metal would but Dillon and Ripley were still stuck with it, Dillon tells Ripley to flee she climbs out and Murphy pours the molten metal killing Dillon and hopefully killing the runner, unfortunately it leaps and whilst being covered in molten metal it attacks Ripley, it swipes at her, but Ripley turns on the sprinklers shattering the beast through thermal shock. Gallery 260px-Runner 2.jpg A runner standing up..jpg Category:Xenomorphs Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Horror monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters